


Heartbreaker

by Directioner1988



Category: Midsomer Murders (TV Series), Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, F/M, False Accusations, Kids, Murder, Stalker, Talent Shows, Violence, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: First time writing a story about Midsomer Murders, it's all 100% fiction, none of this happened and I totally ship Charlie and Kam





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a story about Midsomer Murders, it's all 100% fiction, none of this happened and I totally ship Charlie and Kam

**It was no secret that Charlie fancied Kam, everyone at Midsomer Constabulary knew he did, even if he didn't. Steadying his nerves he  wandered over to where the raven haired pathologist was sitting, it soon became clear to Charlie that she she had been crying, so being the great colleague he was known to be (most of the time) he sat down beside and gave her a hug before asking if she was OK, in which she replied that she had discovered her boyfriend had been cheating on her, with her ex best friend. Having been through a similar situation, Charlie could only offer his shoulder for her to cry on. Also knowing at a time like this there was only one remedy to cure a broken heart... Night in, booze, pizza, ice cream and a good dose of 1950's FA Cup action, his personal favourite being the 1957 FA Cup Final between Aston Villa and Manchester United. So as he brought his hand to Kam's face to wear the tears away he invited her over to his to watch football, get drunk and eat as much junk food as she liked, after accepting the invite, the two stood up and returned to work on a case featuring an 11 year old singer, who had died under suspicious circumstances. All leads had originally lead to her father being the one who murdered her, but when Kam came up with significant evidence that cleared the girls father of any wrong doing, making the case fall right wide open again and making DCI Barnaby groan in anger**

**'Sir, come an look at this' Charlie piped up bringing John out of his thoughts. Getting up he wondered over to where Charlie was seated and began watching a clip of the recent Kids Talent Show that just took place at the Town Hall. The footage showed an adult cowering backstage watching as the kids took to the stage to perform.**

**'Well it seems that everybody was interested in the show' John sighed as Charlie paused the tape just the victim appeared on screen 'So what did the killer want with her?'**

**'Have not a clue but Sir but looking up several newspaper articles of past talent shows, it seems like some of these kids had over reactive parents... You know those types of parents who get angry when their kid doesn't win' Charlie explains**

**'Unfortunately Nelson, I do. They make it all about them and not their kids' John exclaims as his phone rings**

_'DCI Barnaby'_

_'Sir, we've found another body'_

_'Right, we'll be right there'_

**After eventually arriving at the scene Kam filled them in what she knew about the victim including her and how she came to meet the same fate as the 11 year old. Choosing that moment to have a flashback Charlie spoke up and said 'Sir, this may not be the best time to say this but the person who was watching the kids from the side of the stage, I've seen his face somewhere before, he's got a set of 13 year old identical triplets he would enter into whatever talent show was going and when they didn't win he'd threaten the judges, he went as far as actually attacking one, me He got a 3 year suspended sentence and ordered to me a thousand pounds in compensation'**

**'Why are you only telling me this now DS Nelson?' John questioned**

**'I was trying to think where I saw him and couldn't fathom it out until now Sir' Charlie responded**

**'Do you have a name DS Nelson?' John asked**

**'James Ringson. He was arrested again a week later after assaulting a second judge at the Prestatyn Kids Talent Show' Charlie answered 'He's also wanted for theft and attempting to kidnap his 13 year old daughters if his ex wife didn't award him sole custody of their kids and attempted murder for the same reason. He got two 1 year suspended sentences for the attempt kidnap and murder and a 3 month jail sentence for the theft of his ex wife's corner store'**

**'Jeez, he really had it in for his ex wife' Kam exclaimed as she joined the two police officers**

**'He certainly did, he accused her being abusive towards him, when in actual fact it was the other way around. It got to the point where she had. had enough so she eventually packed up and headed for a new life with her kids in New South Wales, Australia. Now she's in a happy relationship with a two more daughters and a loving husband'**

**'And how do you know all this Nelson?'**

**'Well she's my cousin Sir, she keeps me up to date with what's going on in her life'**

**Back to what they were actually focusing on, Kam found a ripped up article of clothing next to the victim's body with I WAS HERE scrawled on in black permanent marker, when Charlie stumbled across a third victim, several year younger than the second victim but only a year older than the first victim.**

**'Sir another body' he called out, the stench hitting the Welsh lad strongly and making him run off to throw up before retreating back to the station leaving John and Kam at the scene**

**'Kam' John called out as the pathologist walked over to where DCI Barnaby was standing, suddenly taking a step back as the stench overwhelmed her. After bagging up every crucial bit of evidence both Kam and John headed back to the station.**

**Back at the station, Charlie had began to settle down to finish his work when he came across a suspicious package, running to the nearest fire alarm Charlie smashed the glass and told everyone to get out the station immediately, where he followed and just in time to as the package exploded sending shrapnel flying everywhere and causing the station to go up in flames destroying every possible piece of evidence they needed to solve this case. Arriving on scene a short while later John saw paramedics tending to everyone who was standing outside in shock at what had just unfolded right in front of them, each officer watching on the fire fighters slowly eased the burning until it was a smouldering wreck, but lucky for them the evidence wasn't badly damaged.**

**'Any ideas who could have done this?'**

**'I have my suspicions Sir'**

**'Right well, we'll call it a night and reconvene in the morning'**

**'Alright night sir'**

**'Night sir' Kam replies as Charlie kindly offers Kam a lift back to his for a night in.**

**Putting the 1957 FA Cup Final on, Charlie and Kam settled down for a night watching football and getting absolutely wasted and eating no but food considered to be unhealthy. By Peter McParland's first goal for the Claret and Blue, both Kam and Charlie were inebriated to the extent they were both yelling at the TV for Man Utd to score and letting out a squeal of delight when Thomas 'Tommy' Taylor scored in the 83rd minute, with 7 minutes left all Kam and Charlie could wait for an equalizer to occur, disappointed when Frank Coultas blew the final whistle 'Well that was crap but gotta admire their spirits for playing while injured' Kam smiled making Charlie nod in agreement.**

**'Shit, I lost track of the time' Kam cursed checking her watch**

**'Kam, why don't you stay here just for tonight, I have a spare room you can stay in'**

**'Thank you for the offer but I can't can't...' Kam started**

**'I'm not letting a beautiful lady go home in the dark, not when there's a killer out there' Charlie interrupted showing Kam his spare room, when she came across a picture of Charlie and a youngish brunette haired girl, not wanting to know who she was, Kam thanked Charlie and sat on the bed 'I see you spotted the picture of me and my daughter Allison, she died a couple of years ago after a drunk driving hit her as she was crossing the road with her mum, my ex-girlfriend. She's the reason why I got into policing' Charlie explains 'They caught the drink driver three weeks later after he hit a 16 year old teen and drove away from the scene. The girl Georgina survived and was able to help with the case, the bloke got sentenced to a minimum of 12 years behind bars'**

**'So sorry Charlie'**

**'It hurts when I think back to that fateful day, she had came first in a singing contest, she was happy that me and her mum promised to take her out to McDonald's to celebrate and then that's when it happened, the driver careened around the corner doing speeds of up to 70mph in a 50 zone, I was waiting on the other side and as my ex and our daughter reached the middle of the zebra crossing he hit them and without even checking to see if they were OK, he fled the scene. Rushing over I held her in my arms until she took her last breath. Her mum was severely injured and had to stay in hospital to recover. After being discharged a week later she began to organise Alli's funeral, which was held in Aberswyth two days later, I attended but couldn't face the reality of never getting to see my angel grow up and have kids of her own'**

**'Charlie, I'm here if you want to talk'**

**'Thanks Kam'**

**'You're welcome'**

**'So do you have any kids?' Charlie asked changing the subject**

**'Not yet' Kam answered 'Not that I will after what happened'**

**'In time you will Kam' Charlie smiled pushing a piece of hair out of Kam's face 'I thought I had a son but found out less than three months after my daughter's death, that my ex had cheated on me with my best friend, so dumped her on the spot, packed my belongings up and moved to Midsomer'**

**'Ouch' Kam whistled letting out a yawn**

**'Yeah, she tried to get me to take her back but I told her that there was no way I could help raise another man's baby'**

**'Awkward'**

**'Tell me about it, I said it while her new boyfriend was there too'**

**'Bet he didn't like it when you said that?'**

**'Not at all but I just smiled and walked away with Alli's favourite things in the boot of my car'**

**'You maybe a stubborn DS, Charlie Nelson but you can be a feisty DS too'**

**'I know' Charlie laughed sitting on the bed next to Kam**

**Seeing the digits on the Illuminous clock going from 01:59 to 02:00, Charlie chose to call it a night but was stopped in his tracks by Kam kissing him, getting turned on he began to shuffle out of his trousers and kicked them to God knows where, leaving him standing their with nothing covering his modesty, not that it deterred Kam watching as with each step took towards the bed, his hardened cock bounced making the pathologists eyes fall wide open. Opting to tease her, he sat wide legged open on the bed prompting Kam to fall to her knees and take Charlie's dick like she never had never took one before, making certain he was getting optimum pleasure Kam deep throated the DS until he was practically begging to release his load into her mouth, choosing to let her colleague suffer a little longer, Kam stood up and pushed Charlie roughly on to his back and climbed on top so her legs were either side of the taller man, carefully lowering herself on to him she let out a little grunt as he lowered herself more on this hardened dick, when he was fully sheathed inside her, she started bouncing up and making sure to remain quiet as she began to ride him. When he could hold the familiar feeling of his orgasm being tore from him, unloading inside of Kam, the shorter female let out a squeak as he felt Charlie's cum enter her body.**

**Next day, the two make her way to Haddington Police Station to resume their search for the killer of 11 year old Samantha-Jane Harleison, 12 year old Jadene Cromberson and 17 year old Francesca Colderwell, when they were greeted by eagerly excited John 'You two look like you had fun last night' he smiled as the Superintendent placed at least twenty files on James Ringson that contained his past including what Charlie had told him yesterday when Charlie took his seat opposite John and sighed 'Sir, do you ever think it's wise to start a relationship when you've not long just broke up with an ex?'**

**'Depends what you mean Nelson' John answered as Kam calls the two of them to the pathologists lab and started explaining what she had found on the latest victim 15 year Harri-Lee Ringson**

**'Sir she's James' youngest daughter' Charlie speaks up 'She used to play hopscotch with my daughter before she died'**

**'But why would James want to hurt his daughter?'**

**'You may want ask Jason Ringson that sir'**

**Making his way to the front of the station, he noticed a smartly dressed bloke, 6'6 with strawberry blonde hair holding what may be a an important part of solving the crime. Following the DS and DCI into a police interview room, he recited word perfectly what his brother was planning to do and what had already done**

**'Jason, why would your brother want to hurt your niece?'**

**'Money, he's been spending what she earned on drugs and weapons all while looking for his next victim, which includes your DS sitting there'**

**Once the youngest Ringson brother had left the station, the two headed back to their desks when Charlie started piecing everything together 'Sir, what if Jason was saying is true, then his next victim could be me'**

**'Well we'll have to make sure that it doesn't come to that'**

**Hoping he was right Charlie, slowly build the case up like it was a 3D jigsaw puzzle and once he explained his findings, he put himself forward to catch him in the act and was allowed to on the condition he told him about what had happened between him Kam after they returned home, giving he explained everything but left the fantastic sex he and Kam had last night 'Spoil sport but I guess that will do' John smiled knowing what the DS was saying isn't the whole truth 'I know but I am determined to catch this bloke before he strikes again. choosing a simple hoodie and jeans, Charlie headed to the local park and sat there waiting with fellow officers hiding (as Sarah would say better to be safe that sorry, that is if you were actually sorry to start off with). Waiting around he could see the 47 year old staggering towards him with a 24 calibre gun in his hand swinging it around not caring who hurt. Making his way to where Nelson was sitting he was about to shot him, when the DS pounced on him and wrestled the weapon out of his hand before swiftly arresting him on 4 counts of murder and numerous counts of attempted murder, helping him up Charlie made his way to the John's car and placed the fugitive in the back of the car before making his way to the driver's seat. It was only a short drive to Haddington Station but once they got there James' attitude had changed dramatically and rapidly, not enough though to deter Charlie or even John for that matter. Once they were seated in the interview room the interrogation could begin, or would begin once James had stopped kicking Charlie under the table.**

**'James, unless you want to add assaulting an officer to your list of criminal offences, I suggest you stop kicking my colleague under the table' John warned**

**'Why is he even here in the first place?'**

**'Because I'm an officer, who you have had the unfortunate chance to meet before back in Wales'**

**Falling silent, James just replied the usual "no comment" every time he was asked a question annoying both the DCI and DS**

**'James, you've played these type of games before and you've got away with it lightly, this time is different you won't be getting away it so easily'**

**Knowing his game was up James explained began to explain everything smiling away as he did so obviously showing no remorse for his actions.**

 


End file.
